roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
: "In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much." : ― Thanos to Captain America Earth, also known as Midgard, Terra, or Planet C-53, is the third planet of the Solar system, home to the Humans, Inhumans, Mutants, and a number of Gibborim and Asgardian immigrants, as well as a small number of Skrull infiltrators. It is also one of the Nine Realms, a group of planetary bodies aligned by the cosmic nimbus Yggdrasil, and is also the central Realm that all the others revolve around. Earth orbits around one single star, the Sun, and has only one permanent natural satellite, called the Moon. History Early History Kree Interference In a time of unrecorded history, even before the pyramids, Earth was visited by the extraterrestrial and technologically advanced race known as the Kree. Hoping to win a laboured war, a radical Kree faction experimented on some of the humans that they had encountered, dramatically altering their genetic structures with hopes of creating powerful bio-weapons. These modified humans, who would come to be known as Inhumans, were granted the potential to obtain superhuman characteristics if exposed to the mutagenic mist exhaled from the Terrigen Crystals. When this Kree faction dispersed from Earth, they left behind two constructs that would ensure the final transformations of the Inhumans: a city buried deep beneath the surface of the planet; and the Diviners, devices that contained Terrigen Crystals and could only be physically handled by Inhumans. Once the Diviners were joined with a temple-like structure built within the centre of the underground city, they would unveil the crystals inside and trigger the transformation brought on by the mist. The Dark One Since their creation by the Kree, the Inhumans continued to flourish, producing more of themselves with various new powers and capabilities. However, one particularly powerful Inhuman began abusing his power and became a malevolent, god-like being whose power slowly provided him with a cult of fanatical followers that would eventually evolve into the terrorist organisation known as HYDRA. Fearing his power, other Inhumans of that era utilised a Kree teleportation device known as the Monolith to transport the dark Inhuman to the planet Maveth. HYDRA dedicated the next few centuries to weakening and subjugating the world powers in preparation for their leader while simultaneously working to try to find a way to bring him back. The Convergence Earth is one of the Nine Realms. As a result, it is known to experience a cosmic phenomenon known as the Convergence every 5,000 years, by which the spatial boundaries between the worlds, on certain locations around the planet, would cease to exist due to the appearance of wormholes. The planet has experienced several of these events, which caused ancient civilisations and tribes to construct objects such as the Stonehenge to mark the location of the event. Arrival of the Gibborim An exiled royal family of Gibborim fled to Earth due to rising tensions on their home planet. Because of a prophecy told on their planet, a Xartan named Xavin became a stowaway on their ship and was enslaved by the family until the ship had crashed on the surface of the planet and the aliens remained dormant for thousands of years. Sanctums Over the centuries, certain individuals on Earth came to be aware of the existence of other dimensions, and found ways to harness the energy drawn from these dimensions to create magic. One such individual, Agamotto, realised that this new potential also presented the world with a new brand of threats, most significantly, the ruler of the Dark Dimension, Dormammu. In order to defend the world from the megalomaniacal Dormammu, Agamotto founded the Masters of the Mystic Arts, a coalition of magic practitioners he himself taught. He built three Sanctums around the world to present a mystical shield for Earth that prevented Dormammu from crossing over from his plane of existence. The Sanctums were placed in what would become the cities of New York City, London and Hong Kong. Agamotto later died, and in his place, a long line of master sorcerers took his place. His most recent successor, a woman known as the Ancient One, had the longest tenure as head of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, drawing power directly from the Dark Dimension so that she could stay alive and young, clear into the 21st century. The Hand Centuries ago, Order of the Crane Mother banished Alexandra Reid, Madame Gao, Bakuto, Murakami and Sowande from K'un-Lun to Earth. Using the mystical substance synthesised from the bones of the Dragons of K'un-Lun they immortalised their bodies. Fearless of death, the group expanded their control over Asia. Only after they became a powerful empire, the group called itself "Yami no te" (Dark Hand) or the "Hand", with the goal to rule over the world. In order to recharge the source of their immortality, the Hand searched for dragon remnants and extracted them what caused to terrible chaos and hundreds of killed people. The Hand decided to operate from the shadows and covered their activity as the catastrophes, what they did in Pompeii and Chernobyl. However, the Hand made many enemies. As they massacred a village, one boy managed to kill some of their greatest warriors. The Hand named the boy the "Chaste", who over the years recruited warriors to fight the Hand. Wakanda Centuries ago, as five African tribes battled over a meteorite made up of the metal Vibranium, a warrior ingested a Heart-Shaped Herb affected by the metal and gained superhuman abilities. Becoming the first Black Panther, he united the five tribes and formed the nation of Wakanda. As time passed, the Wakandans used the Vibranium to develop highly-advanced technology while simultaneously isolating themselves from the rest of the world and posing as a third world country. The Dark Ages Jotuns Raid the Nine Realms In 965 AD, a war between two Nine Realms' races, the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, made its way to Earth, specifically to Tønsberg, Norway, with the Asgardians defending the humans from the Frost Giants. The humans, in particular the peoples of Northern Europe, worshipped the Asgardians as deities. With devout Asgardian worshippers residing in Tønsberg, Odin brought the Tesseract, previously contained within his vault on Asgard, and left it in the possession of his Earth worshippers, who guarded the artifact for centuries. Royal Visit Early in Earth's history, the Asgardians would often visit Northern Europe and teach their language and culture to the humans, as well as display their abilities. At some point in their relative youth, Thor and Loki visited Norway, where the pair received the title of "God of Thunder" and "God of Mischief." Early Norse cultures learned much from these visits, although in time the Asgardians would withdraw back to Asgard and their memory would fall into myths and legend over the generations. Asgardians' Descend on Earth In the 12th century, an army of Berserkers came to Earth from Asgard. One Asgardian soldier of the party fell in love with Earth's culture and people during his time on the planet. So when his fellow Asgardians decided they were leaving, one Asgardian remained with the Berserker Staff, the source of their power. 20th Century World War II The 1940s were a tumultuous time. Depression years and racial disharmony in Europe sparked World War II, pressing various factions into a technology race. While Nazi forces occupied much of Central Europe, HYDRA, now masquerading as a Nazi science detachment, were making gains in unconventional warfare. Their leader, Johann Schmidt, actually managed to procure the Tesseract, an Infinity Stone that the Asgardian king Odin left on Earth some time after the Frost Giant attack in Norway. In studying the Tesseract, HYDRA was able to devise new and deadly weapons for their war effort. In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on the verge of breakthroughs that would set the stage for the world of the modern "superhero". Erskine had developed a "super soldier" serum that was to transform an ordinary man into something altogether stronger, faster, and more resilient. As a result of this experimental process, Steve Rogers, an ill-fitted man from New York City, became the world's first superhero, "Captain America", but not without cost. Erskine was assassinated by HYDRA operatives and what remained of his serum was destroyed before the project could be pushed into widespread use. In spite of this, Rogers proved to be a brilliant military expert and soldier and led many soldiers into victory, eventually bringing down HYDRA and defeating Schmidt. However, a final mission against HYDRA left Rogers stranded in the Arctic, where he was left frozen for the next seven decades. In the end, the war was won, not with super soldiers, but with many countless lives and simple, bloody warfare. The Strategic Scientific Reserve, founded by Howard Stark as a counterpart to HYDRA, continued operation after the end of the war. Peggy Carter, Rogers' love interest, was a member though she was treated as less than equal by her co-workers, the other agents. After Stark was accused of treason and selling weapons to America's enemies, Stark sought her help in clearing his name and left her his butler Edwin Jarvis as a companion and confidante. Actively working against the SSR, Carter went on many missions assisted only by Jarvis to attempt to solve the Stark case before her co-workers did. Simultaneously, Carter and the SSR worked against Leviathan, a secret Russian organisation that slowly emerged against the U.S. After the situation was sorted out, two of the SSR's prisoners Arnim Zola and Johann Fennhoff met in a cell and Zola recruited Fennhoff into his plan to rebuild HYDRA. With Operation Paperclip, the United States Government including the SSR recruited former Nazi scientists, Zola included, to work for them, and so S.H.I.E.L.D. was created. Formation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Howard Stark, who had assisted with Erskine's program, went on to develop numerous advances in technology. He accomplished much over the next several years, assisting in the founding of the world-spanning security agency, the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). Learning from the recovered Tesseract, he went on to develop prototype Arc Reactors, powerful sources of energy in their own right. He eventually died in a car accident, leaving his business empire to his young son, Tony, and his company, Stark Industries, grew into a world renowned supplier of weapons technology. While S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to act as it saw fit, no one realised that HYDRA, still kicking yet weakened after the war, had secretly infiltrated the agency in their mission to destabilise global order and bring back the dark Inhuman. Visitations Extraterrestrials continued to visit the planet, but on individual missions, unlike the Frost Giants or the Kree. One such being, the creature known as Ego, had a relationship with Missouri native Meredith Quill and fathered a son named Peter; years later, he tasked the interstellar criminal group known as the Ravagers to retrieve the boy. The child's unexpected departure into outer space instigated his eventual role as the leader of the intergalactic justice squad, the Guardians of the Galaxy, who would later save the planet Xandar from Ronan the Accuser. In the 1990s, the Kree Empire once again made its way to Earth, this time in the midst of their galactic war with the Skrulls. The Kree scientist Mar-Vell, in direct defiance to her people's directives, sought to help the Skrulls evade what was viewed as an unjust campaign of genocide against them by the Kree. To that end, she took on a human persona within S.H.I.E.L.D. and used the Tesseract to create a warp-drive engine with the power to transport the Skrulls to a region of space where the Kree could not reach them. The Supreme Intelligence attempted to stop Mar-Vell's operation by deploying the Starforce to Earth, resulting in Mar-Vell being killed and the warp-drive engine being destroyed. The incident left Air Force pilot Carol Danvers with immense cosmic abilities. After initially being brainwashed by the Kree into fighting the Skrulls for them, worked to complete Mar-Vell's mission. With a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents caught in the middle, Danvers assisted the Skrulls in driving the Kree away from Earth, even averting a bombardment attempt against the planet by the Accusers. Worried about potential threats to Earth like the Kree that not even S.H.I.E.L.D. can fight against, agent Nick Fury, who worked closely with Danvers during her visit to Earth, choose to develop the Avengers Initiative, an initiative created in order to find and assemble a group of superhumans who may protect Earth from those potential threats. Mutants Overtime, some humans would mutate and possess specific genes. The X-Gene allows people to develop superhuman powers, traits and abilities. The Mutant gene can also cause physical traits and characteristics no average human can possess. For most Mutants, mutation occurs mostly during puberty, although activation may occur earlier for some individuals, such as to the age of ten. Some Mutants activate at birth or at a very early state of their life, or even before birth, whether due to stress, or naturally, for various reasons. Some activated due to fear, hunger and starvation, and emotional traumas. Following an attack orchestrated by Erik Lehnsher in the 1990s, Charles Xavier decided to form a special team of mutants and help keep Mutants safe by locating them across the globe, using Cerebro, and bringing them to the X-Mansion where they could live in a safe environment away from the public and out of the hands of Lehnsher. Over the next couple of decades, Mutants were mistaken by authorities as Inhumans and other Metahumans as they were unaware of the Mutant X-Gene. 21st Century The Age of Heroes The dawn of the superhero age might have looked like a brief spark to those who grew up reading the exploits of Captain America, but it was soon to flare into a far brighter flame. The secrets of Erskine's formula had baffled scientists for decades until Doctor Bruce Banner, a graduate from Culver University, explored a new direction and bombarded himself with Gamma Radiation to prove his theories. His experiment was successful in augmenting the human form, but the extent of the mutation was far beyond anything anyone could have anticipated. Banner was transformed into a raging green beast that was later dubbed the "Hulk", and found himself being hunted by military operatives that sought to exploit the transformation for the army's weapons division. The Hulk, however, would prove to have the heart of a hero by stopping maddened soldier Emil Blonsky, who used a similar variation of Banner's formula to transform himself into a grotesque, Hulk-like creature that rampaged through Harlem. In response to threats posed by such things as the Hulk and the Tesseract, governments of the world formed the World Security Council, which in turn channelled resources into S.H.I.E.L.D., appointing Nick Fury as the agency's director. Tony Stark, who had spent the years since his father's death learning the role of businessman and further developing his father's company, became a pivotal participant in the superhero age. An inventive genius himself, he was personally responsible for many of the innovations that made Stark Industries a world leader in weapons technology. While on a trip to Afghanistan, Stark's convoy was ambushed by the Ten Rings terrorist group and he was held captive and forced to develop weapons for the organisation. He escaped from his captors by building a battlesuit for himself rather than the missile system they wanted, but the whole incident had a profound effect on him. He turned his company away from the path of violence, while constructing a series of high-tech battlesuits that he hoped to use to achieve world peace. Stark's vigilante actions had the effect of ushering in a new superhero age, and taking a leaf from the press, he began publicly referring to his heroic persona as "Iron Man". S.H.I.E.L.D. soon took an interest in Iron Man's activities. Nick Fury approached Stark on several occasions and reviewed him for potential inclusion into the Avengers Initiative, but ultimately withdrew from seeking his personal involvement due to his erratic nature. Instead, S.H.I.E.L.D. turned their attentions to exploring Stark's weapons technologies. Their mandate was to protect the world from such powerful threats as the Hulk, and to this end they began to grow from a clandestine police agency into a powerful military force. A Changed World The most significant development in human history took place when the Asgardians, thought to be nothing more than a myth after centuries of absence, returned once again to the world when Thor, the heir to the throne of Asgard, found himself banished to Earth after unintentionally brewing another war with the Frost Giants. While his initial appearance went unnoticed to all but a few scientists, his hammer Mjølnir caused quite a stir after it impacted in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, and also drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. After numerous altercations, Thor's adopted brother, Loki, sent the Asgardian Destroyer to Puente Antiguo to kill Thor and ensure Loki's own coronation. However, Thor reclaimed Mjølnir and defeated the Destroyer, and announced that S.H.I.E.L.D. could thereafter count him as an ally. This event revealed to humanity that they were not alone in the universe, and the now paranoid World Security Council withdrew all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources away from the Avengers Initiative, and more on developing weapons to deter possible alien threats. Later that same year, a S.H.I.E.L.D. expedition team found Steve Rogers' frozen body in Arctic, and due to the effects of the super soldier serum in his body, he was still alive and revived. Having nowhere else to go, Rogers joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s services and became a superhero once again. The Chitauri Invasion By 2012, the Avengers Initiative had been dropped on the council's orders, but was soon brought into effect when Loki, having being banished from Asgard after the events in Puente Antiguo, made a surprise appearance and stole the Tesseract away from S.H.I.E.L.D. in a campaign to conquer Earth. In a desperate bid to counter this threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated the Avengers Initiative, calling in Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers. Thor and elite S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton also provided support, and together, the six individuals formed the first official Avengers lineup. The team battled Loki and his allies, an alien race called the Chitauri, in New York City, and eventually defeated them both. The Avengers Initiative was reactivated in light of its success, and S.H.I.E.L.D. began seeking out other superhumans. Post-Chitauri World Over the next few years, the Avengers would continue to act independently, fighting off numerous threats that S.H.I.E.L.D. could not. Tony Stark, suffering from severe post traumatic stress disorder following his experience with the Chitauri, came into conflict with an old enemy of his, Aldrich Killian. Killian attempted to control both sides of the War on Terror and monopolise from the war through use of the Extremis formula he created. With help from his two close friends, Pepper Potts and James Rhodes, Stark defeated Killian. Phil Coulson, a high-ranking agent, was assigned leadership over an elite team of operatives that specialised in seeking out such individuals. and came in conflict with Centipede Project, an off-shoot of HYDRA. In 2013, the Convergence occurred in London, and Malekith, the leader of a hostile race called the Dark Elves, tried to use it as a means of unleashing the destructive Aether upon the Nine Realms. Malekith nearly succeeded in annihilating all of the Nine Realms, including Earth, but was defeated by Thor. Pieces of Dark Elf technology left behind after the battle were recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D.. The Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2014, S.H.I.E.L.D., growing increasingly paranoid over the growing supernatural phenomena, took a greater step in its development. Through an operation dubbed "Project Insight", S.H.I.E.L.D. hoped to use three advanced Helicarriers to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, the entire operation backfired on them when the HYDRA infiltration, having remained low for the past decades, emerged through corrupt senior S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Alexander Pierce. Pierce attempted to use Project Insight to bombard the East Coast and impose a new world order, but through the combined efforts of Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury, Pierce was thwarted. The Expansion in Missouri When Ego visited Earth in the 1980s, he planted a seed under the ground which he intended to expand and cover all of the planet. In October of 2014, the seed suddenly grew and began covering the area, only to stop in the middle of the process due to the Guardians of the Galaxy putting an end to Ego and his plans. Rise of the Inhumans Unfortunately, HYDRA got the last laugh, as their uprising left S.H.I.E.L.D. broken, forcing the lawful good operatives to work independently. Phil Coulson's team continued to work to bring down any HYDRA agents that were not already taken down. Eventually, Nick Fury tasked Coulson with rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. as its new director. Under Coulson's control, the new S.H.I.E.L.D., while few in number, were able to greatly hinder HYDRA's attempts at regaining control, regaining trust from various Earth governments in the process. Their battle against the HYDRA forces under the control of Daniel Whitehall also unveiled the existence of the Inhumans to modern humanity. S.H.I.E.L.D. initially desired to learn more about the species peacefully, but their leader, Jiaying, had developed a psychopathic hatred towards mankind due in part to a horrific experience with HYDRA that left her nearly massacred. Jiaying sought to start a war with humanity, but it was quelled with the help of Skye, an Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Jiaying's daughter. However, during the war, artificially created Terrigen Crystals fell into the ocean, where they would ultimately be ingested by the sea life and turned into fish oil pills sold in stores. The Ultron Offensive S.H.I.E.L.D.'s efforts in bringing HYDRA down was met with seemingly charitable results, but would prove to cause even worse unforeseen events. In 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D., using information recovered from HYDRA,1 had the Avengers reassembled to take back the alien Scepter that Loki used in his campaign against the human race; HYDRA leader Wolfgang von Strucker was conducting experiments with the weapon and the Infinity Stone contained within. The only successful subjects were the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, who developed extraordinary powers. At about the same time S.H.I.E.L.D. was busy in its endeavour with Jiaying and the Inhumans, the Avengers recovered the Scepter and destroyed Strucker's HYDRA cell in a successful raid of Strucker's facility in Sokovia. The victory led to even worse unforeseen events when Tony Stark's meddling with the device and the Infinity Stone resulted in the creation of Ultron, an artificial intelligence conceived by Stark as being a global peacekeeping program designed to replace the Avengers. Moments after his activation, Ultron went rogue and immediately started up a mad plan to achieve world peace via humanity's extinction, and recruited the Maximoff twins to assist him. Together, the trio battled the Avengers numerous times, but the Maximoffs eventually found out about Ultron's genocidal intents and rebelled against him. Teaming up with the Maximoffs and the benevolent synthetic, the Vision, the Avengers fought Ultron a final time in Sokovia. While the Avengers were victorious, public opinion against them was strained as a result of the collateral damage and death created by the conflict, and the team became fragmented, resulting in a new lineup. A Smaller Scale While the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to fight threats on a global level, other heroes emerged who fought for justice on a smaller scale. When corrupt businessman Darren Cross forged a partnership with HYDRA to put the Yellowjacket Suit into mass production, Hank Pym sought out small-time criminal Scott Lang. Long-retired from his role as Ant-Man and unable to take action himself, Pym chose Lang to be his successor. With Pym's guidance, Lang stopped Cross' dealings with HYDRA and defeated the madman. Though much less extensive on a global scale, Lang's activities did attract the attention of the Avengers, who sought to recruit him into their ranks. Military veteran Frank Castle began a one man war on crime using lethal methods to deal with criminal organisations such as the Kitchen Irish, Mexican Cartel, and Dogs of Hell. together as a team]] Another party was the Defenders, a foursome of street-based vigilantes dedicated to using their powers and skills to make their respective sections of New York City safer places to inhabit. The members of the team, which included Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand, squared off against various criminal masterminds such as Wilson Fisk, Kilgrave, Cottonmouth, and the Hand. Return of Hive Consumption of the pills caused a global Terrigenesis outbreak, with new Inhumans emerging and prompting the United States Government to create the Advanced Threat Containment Unit to hunt down and persecute them. Their activities led to multiple conflicts with both S.H.I.E.L.D. and various transmutated Inhumans. However, HYDRA accomplished its ancient goal, and brought back from Maveththeir first leader, Hive, using Grant Ward's body as a host. S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered his return and fought against him to prevent from him to dominate the world. Hive built for himself an Inhuman army and tried to spared the Absolution Virus to the whole world and turn the humanity int Primitives via nuclear bomb. His plan failed after the Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Lincoln Campbell, sacrificed himself and died in a nuclear explosion with Hive inside a Quinjet in space. Avengers Civil War After the final fight against Ultron in Sokovia, the governments of the world agreed that the Avengers must not operate without supervision. Therefore, the Sokovia Accords was improved. The Accords obliged the signatories to operate under an United Nations panel that would decide for the Avengers when and where to operate. Tony Stark agreed with the Accords, since he felt guilty for creating Ultron. Conversely, Steve Rogers disagreed with the Accords, claiming that they must have responsibility for their actions. As the governments converged in Vienna to ratify the Accords, a bomb was activated outside the Vienna International Centre. As the authorities believed that Bucky Barnes was behind the attack, Rogers went to defend his old friend. His illegal actions, combined with some of the Avengers' disagreements with the Accords, caused a battle between two factions of the Avengers, one led by Rogers, who recruited Ant-Man, and the other by Stark, who recruited Black Panther and Spider-Man. By the end, Rogers stopped the instigator of their fight, Helmut Zemo, but the Avengers were disbanded. Long Live the King Returning home to Wakanda, T'Challa, the Black Panther, was crowned the new king of Wakanda. Some of his subjects were hoping that T'Challa would do a foreign policy reform for Wakanda so it would be able to help other countries. Soon afterwards, T'Challa was challenged by N'Jadaka, T'Challa's estranged cousin, who changed his name to Erik Killmonger during his exile. Killmonger returned to his homeland, outraged towards Wakanda for its inaction for the world's recent events, as well as its isolation from neighbouring countries in desperate need of aid. Killmonger, challenging T'Challa's right to the throne, defeated his cousin and was crowned the new king and Black Panther with plans to bring the country into the modern world. He set in motion plans to use Wakandan agents scattered across the world, equipping them with Wakanda's advanced technology, to create a unified global empire with Wakanda as the leading nation. Only after a fierce battle between tribes and duel with T'Challa, which ended in the death of Killmonger, was the plan was stopped. However, T'Challa saw truth to his cousin's actions, and was convinced that Wakanda should help the world. Soon, T'Challa spoke at a peace summit in which he revealed to the world his country's true nature and plans to better it with Wakanda's aid. Friendly Neighbourhood Hero Following his experience with the Avengers, Peter Parker continued helping the people of New York City, hoping that he would eventually be offered by Tony Stark to join the team. Parker entered into a conflict with the Vulture and his crew, which caused some severe damages in the city. Stark was disappointed at Parker, who let himself be in danger, so he confiscated the Spider-Man Suit. However, Parker could not let the Vulture to complete his plan, so he stopped him from stealing some Stark Industries tech and also led to the Vulture's arrest. Stark was impressed by Spider-Man, and finally offered him to join the Avengers. However, Parker declined, claiming that he should help the ordinary civilians. A New Protector While the Avengers fell into turmoil, other larger scale heroes arose in response to a growing number of supernatural threats. After a dissention in the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the sorcerer Kaecilius and his followers devoted themselves to Dormammu in order to attach Earth to the Dark Dimension. At the same time, the trailblazer neurosurgeon Stephen Strange was in a car accident that left his hands dysfunctional. After modern medicines disappointed him, Strange went to Kamar-Taj to find a cure. There, he met the Ancient One. She and her disciples taught him the ways of magic, just as Kaecilius and his followers attacked the three Sanctums, leading to the Ancient One's death, and opened the Dark Dimension. Doctor Strange, with the Eye of Agamotto, convinced Dormammu to leave Earth and take Kaecilius and his allies with him. Thus, Earth was saved and Doctor Strange dedicated his life to protect the world from Multidimensional threats. Relegitimisation of S.H.I.E.L.D. After Hive's defeat, S.H.I.E.L.D. accepted the Sokovia Accords and once again became a legitimate agency. Under the resumed directorship of Phil Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. protected the world from the threat of the Darkhold, which motivated Eli Morrow, Holden Radcliffe and Aida to act against them. Several agents were trapped in virtual reality of the world by Aida. After their awakening, Aida created for herself a living with Inhuman power to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world. With the help of Ghost Rider, S.H.I.E.L.D. killed Aida. However, the conflict led to the agency's shutdown. Odin's Death and Hela's Return Because of Loki, Odin was living his life exiled on Earth. He was admitted to a old age home in New York City but soon left for a remote location in Norway. After arriving on Earth, Thor and Loki, with the help of Doctor Strange were able to locate Odin. After using the Sling Ring to arrive in Norway, Odin asked the two to looks after the Asgardians after his demise. Moments after his death, Hela, who was imprisoned for ages was unleashed and intended to rule Asgard. When Thor attacked her by throwing his hammer at her, she managed to break it before Loki called the Bifrost Bridge allowing her escape to Asgard. Infinity War stand against Thanos in Wakanda]] Fed up with the failures of his numerous servants and soldiers to retrieve the Infinity Stones, the Mad Titan Thanos decided to take matters into his own hand. In 2018, armed with the Infinity Gauntlet, he set out on a campaign to claim all the Infinity Stones to achieve his goal of saving the universe from the threat of overpopulation by wiping all half of life in the universe. Being the biggest and most powerful threat they had ever faced, numerous organisations, teams and individuals banded together in a attempt to stop Thanos from completing his twisted goal. Decimation initiates the Decimation]] However, in the end Thanos was successful in obtaining all the Infinity Stones. In the aftermath of the Battle of Wakanda, he eliminated half of all life in the universe with numerous people fading away into dust. Many of those who attempted to stop Thanos were casualties of this culling including some of the Avengers, most of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and countless others. Avenging the Fallen A few weeks after their failure to stop Thanos from performing the Decimation the remaining Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy aided by a new ally in Captain Marvel managed to track Thanos down, determined to reclaim the Infinity Stones and bring back their fallen allies and anyone else killed in Decimation. However, while the heroes managed to quickly and easily overpower Thanos, the Mad Titan revealed that he destroyed the stones in order to prevent himself from further using their power and to prevent them from undoing his work. While Thor did execute Thanos finally ending the life of the Mad Titan their failure and inability to undo Thanos killing of trillions returned to their lives heartbroken, demoralised, and broken. After five years had passed, hope was once again given to the remaining Avengers and their allies when Scott Lang through a sheer chance of fortunate luck managed to escape the Quantum Realm in which he had been trapped in and presented the team with the idea of using the properties and physics of time in the Quantum Realm to collect the stones from various periods in time and use them to bring back everyone killed in the Decimation. With this the once fractured Avengers Team and remaining Guardians of the Galaxy again came together once again and declared that they would undo what Thanos had done by any means necessary. While the heroes encountered hurtles and more loss with sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff, the team succeeded in retrieving all six of the stones from different points and time and managed to undo Decimation. However, a version of Thanos from the year 2014 stumbled upon the Avengers plans and attacked them. This time determined to erase the whole universe and form a new one with its inhabitants having no memory of what was loss. Determined to defeat the Mad Titan once and for all and with the fate of the whole universe in the balance. Those resurrected from the Decimation and those who had revived them bring all of their allies and resources to the Battle of Earth. After a tremendous and hard battle, Tony Stark sacrificed his life and using the stones managed to erase from existence all of Thanos forces including Thanos himself, bringing the end to the Mad Titan and bringing the universe back to relative peace. Layout Continents * Africa * Antarctica * Asia * Europe * North America * Oceania * South America Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Realms